Hope Surrounded By Sorrow
by Ozora-Chan
Summary: In a place full of despair, there is only one hope. The hero. 16 year-old Wendy Marvel suddenly becomes the hero and is dragged into Fairy Tail by a dragon. Furthermore it's master is Romeo? What may happen!
1. Chapter 1

**I just made this from the top of my head. So I want your guys' opinion whether or not I should continue this. As long as it's not flames though! Anyways enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Fairy Tail**

* * *

In this world full of sorrow, sadness and madness, there is only one hope. One that's too farfetched. If you sit on the dragon statue, you will be trained as a hero. Many tried, and all failed. So it's remained a statue like that for many centuries. Too farfetched right? But what if the chosen one is some one like me? Poor and hasn't eaten in like a week. And can't even afford to go to the capitol. Let alone travel this country.

* * *

There was a knock on her door. Wendy opened the door expecting a robber. Yet it was an adult.

"Mori-san?" Wendy said.

"Hello Wendy." A tear fell down his face. "I want you to have this."

Wendy opened the envelope and gasped. "A ticket to the capital?"

Mori nodded.

"Shouldn't you go yourself?!" Wendy offered back.

"Please. Go in place of my wife who died not so long ago." Mori pleaded

"My condolences."

Mori tipped his hat down, "It's okay right? Because that's just how this world works." Then he quickly left.

Wendy wiped away a tear and briskly packed her luggage full of the only things she had.

* * *

**Capital:**

'Wow, everyone is rich!' Wendy thought. 'Now that I think about, I'm pretty much lost.'

She tried asking people, but if you look poor in the capital, they won't talk to you.

'Everyone is staring at me. Is it because I'm poor?'

Wendy entered a fast food restaurant and looked at the menu.

'5 dollars for large french fries?! If I had that money I would buy little packs of food for the week!' Wendy quickly left the restaurant from further mentally and physically attacks from the prices.

"Do you know where the middle of the capital is?" She asked to a blonde teen.

"Down there." He answered with a smile.

"Thanks." She replied back running towards the direction he pointed. Once she looked back, he was gone. "Weird, I thought it was a law not to talk to poor people."

* * *

She stopped right in front of the dragon.

"Jump on." A voice said.

"I'm getting pretty scared. It might be illusions. Probably because I haven't eaten in a week. " Wendy muttered.

Before she went on, she scanned the capital in front of her. Rich people walking with no second thought of the poor people out there. But one thing was creepy to her, there was a blue boy watching her across the street. "The capital is just full of weirdness, huh?"

Once a car rushed by, he disappeared.

"Man, I have to eat soon." Wendy grabbed her head. Then hopped on the statue.

Nothing happened. Nothing.

"What?! That can't be! I knew it. This is too farfetched." Wendy said disappointed.

Suddenly the statue started materializing into a real dragon.

"WHAT?!" Wendy yelled, scared.

The dragon turned his head and looked at her with disappointment.

"Why is a scrawny brat like you the chosen one?!"

The crowd of rich people looked at her with surprise and disappointment. Disappointment because this world is full of sadness right?

"Anyways, we depart!" The dragon flapped it's wings up and soared into the clouds. "Welcome to heaven. Master Romeo is awaiting."

After flying through icy clouds, she began to see a sign.

"Fairy Tail?"

* * *

**Yeah so how was it? *Scratches head* **

**I'm actually really scared of this chapter because I don't usually make short chapters. Usually they're 700-1,000 words long. So if I make next chapter I'll definitely make it longer than 600 words! Promise!**

**Review your opinion [without flames]?**

**~Bai **


	2. The arrogant boy

**Well, finally it's here! *Happy***

**Disclaimer: NO I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

**Chapter 2: The arrogant boy**

* * *

"What is Fairy Tail?"

The dragon sighed and dropped her.

"WAAHH!" She yelled. Fortunately, she landed safely. She looked up and saw a short man.

"Who may you be?" The man asked, holding out a hand."

Wendy took his hand and replied, "Wendy Marvell."

He blinked at her name. He breathed, "a real dragon master"  
Suddenly Reedus ran out and yelled, "the antagonists are attacking!"

The old man ran into a huge building while introducing himself, "I'm Master Makarov."

She nodded as she was left in the middle of a panicked and disorganized strategy room.

She looked around, trying to find him but it was no use. Then suddenly there was a blonde girl walking towards her. She was like the only one that was not panicked.

"I'm Lucy Heartfillia, nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine. But how come you're so calm?"

"Because this girl does nothing." A boy with raven hair smirked.

"I battle!" Lucy yelled.

"I do all the battling."

She tried to stop them, but she just couldn't. Then a hand patted her shoulder.

"It's all good. They love each-other so it's all good." A light haired blue girl smiled. "Oh I'm Levy. The strategist."

"LEVY!" A voice which sounded like it came from Master Makarov yelled. "We need you!"

Levy ran in a panic towards his voice, leaving her. But there was one person who was calm while working. A boy her age with hair darker than Lucy's boyfriend.

He was a minor strategist and looked really concentrated. He looked up and gave her a look, Wendy ran away. What a coincidence, she ran right into the battlefield.

"Uh-oh." She muttered.

The antagonists saw her and gasped.

"We're not going to win this time if she's here!" Their captain yelled.

"Retreat!" There team-mates yelled while running away.

Soon enough, Fairy Tail was safe because of the appearance of Wendy.

The happy Master Makarov dragged Wendy in and made her sit in the middle of a circle.

One by one, everyone introduced themselves.

"Okay as you know, I'm Lucy Heartfillia." She smiled.

"Yeah the useless." Smirked her boyfriend. "I'm Gray Fullblaster. I like to strip."

Wendy laughed at his self-comment and said. "You should be blue."

Gray sweat-dropped, "everyone says that.."

Natsu knocked Gray out and stole the spotlight. "I'm Natsu Dragneel! I'm looking for my dad!"  
"Can't you just go to the police station?" Wendy asked.

"I could. That's a good idea actually! But he's in the sky so I'm not sure."

"He's dead?!" Wendy gasped.

Then Levy patted her shoulder and chuckled, "He's left out that his dad is a dragon. Oh I'm Levy McGarden. I like books."

Wendy was not sure to laugh. Then a man eating metal came in.

"Oh a new one? I'm Gajeel and I'm a dragon slayer."

"Oh a forgot to tell you I'm one too!" Natsu yelled. "I'm a dragon slayer looking for my dad!"

"Anyways, what's your magic?" Lucy asked.

Wendy looked at them, 'what are they talking about?! I have no magic'

Master Makarov nodded, "She's far more powerful than you two combined." He pointed at Gajeel and Natsu, "That is if her power is polished.

Natsu and Gajeel's eyes widened. "EH!" They both yelled.

Wendy looked around and saw that one person hasn't introduced himself.

Master Makarov leaned in, "That's Romeo."

"Romeo huh?"

He looked at her and walked closer. "What are you staring at?"

Immediately she saw arrogance. Arrogance. And lots more arrogance.

"You're arrogant and obnoxious." She said straight-forward.

"OHHHHHHH" The guild screamed.

A vain popped in Romeo's head. "I'll turn this relationship into a hate-love one."

"Let me guess, you're the one hating." A kid next to him asked. He nodded 'yes.'

Suddenly two figure swiftly entered the guild without anyone knowing, except for the dragon master of course.

"Guys, two intruders! Hiding behind those tables!"

Two heads popped up and smirked.

Lucy laughed, "They're not enemies! Actually they're allies!"

"I'm actually surprised you sensed them." Natsu said.

"Why are you here?" Master Makarov said with a scary tone.

"I'm Chelia from Lamia Scale."

"I'm Eve from Blue Pegasus."

"And we were told to help Fairy Tail from the antagonists." They both said together.

"But I guess that was unnecessary." Eve sighed. Then he felt a nasty glare. "Oh Romeo you're here."

* * *

**Okay as promised, it's a little over 700 words. [Happy?] No I bet you guys aren't. So I just wanna make the ending credits a bit longer so I'm gonna talk. HAI! Should I add Sabertooth as an enemies or allies? Oh and the guild attacking them are actually called antagonists. Pretty good name indeed. Okay I think the ending is pretty long now.**

**Review?**

**~BAI**


End file.
